Lunar Butterfly
by Kerriett
Summary: Neville and Luna are captured by Deatheaters and become closer whilst in captivity.A better summary will be posted soon:
1. Chapter 1

I am cold.

Hogsmeade in the middle of January is always cold. The cold is one of the only things that has stayed the same in Hogsmeade.

Most of the shops have closed down, there are purple ministry of magic posters in every window, and the streets are almost deserted. I wouldn't have come down from the castle on this miserable day if I didn't desperately need to some quills and parchment from Schrivenshafts. I only had one beaten up quill left and a few scraps of parchment.

So, I continued down the high street, making sure my scarf was wrapped firmly around my neck. Hogsmeade wasn't the only thing that had changed. Hogwarts had changed. The population of the school was only half of what it used to be. Most of the people I knew had been pulled out of the school by their parents and Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't there either, but they were missing for a different reason.

There were rumors flying around that they were hunting Voldemort, tracking down ways to finally defeat him. I don't know if these stories are true. How much faith should you put in a story that you overheard an overexcited Hufflepuff telling his equally excited friend while you were using the loo?

Where ever they are and whatever they are doing I can bet you that Hermione will be as quick thinking and stubborn as ever, Ron will be just as stubborn if not more so, and Harry will either be brooding or plowing on with stolid determination.

Merlin, I hope they're safe.

Of course, they hadn't bothered to tell me where they went. Who confides anything in Neville Longbottom?

I mean, we weren't the closest of friends but I thought maybe after what happened at the ministry they might've bothered to tell me. I like to think that I did something of use there but how could I have done. I got my nose broken and my wand snapped. I was dead weight on the group. Well, at least I was conscious.

Well, that was years ago and they probably forgot all about it.

I looked down the street and shivered from the stinging cold. Maybe, I can stop at the Three Broomsticks on the way back to the castle. Wait, no the Three Broomsticks closed down last week.

I heard some rustling to my left and started. I turned and found myself staring down a side alley. I saw someone with long, dirty blond hair rummaging in a rubbish bin. It was Luna Lovegood.

I stood and just stared. Luna had been one of the few students who had returned and my only friend to return. Actually, I'm not even sure if she thinks I'm a friend of hers. You never know with Luna, she is so hard to read.

I'm good at reading people. For a while I didn't talk to people I watched them. In first year, I could've told you that Ron and Hermione were going to get together. I might've had a crush on her back then but they were just obvious. Harry was pretty obvious too. You could always tell if he was in a good or bad mood even if he was trying to project a happy exterior you could see the troubles in his eyes, but Luna, now, she was different. She could make you so confused as to what she was feeling or thinking you wouldn't know what to expect.

I suddenly realized that I had been standing there and staring at her like an idiot for several minutes so I started to ask why she was sorting through trash when to my horror a figure in black robes suddenly apparated right behind her.

"Luna, look out!" I cried to no avail. The figure, who I assumed was a deatheater, grabbed her from behind just as another deatheater apparated right in front of me.

I tried to swiftly take out my wand but a loose thread from my mitten got caught on one of the clasps of my cloak.

I watched as though in slow motion as my wand fell to the ground and the deatheater shouted, "STUPEFY!"

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin, My head feels like someone's stuck inside pounding on my skull. My right leg is burning and my face feels like it's been shoved against a concrete wall. 

Where am I?

What happened?

Hazy memories of Hogsmeade and radish earrings floated into my mind from the dark recesses of my subconscious.

Then, horrified, I remembered.

It was Deatheaters. They had taken us; Luna and me, and it was all my bloody fault. My incompetence caused us to be brought to what would surely be our deaths.

Why? Why did I have to be such a complete bloody failure!

I finally decided to open one eye a sliver. I saw rough, cold stone all around me. The floor, ceiling, and walls were all the same; the same height and the same width. I was lying in a bloody stone box.

I moved my head slightly to the right and saw another figure lying flat on her face, I say her because she was most definitely a female. Her flowing bohemian skirt was bunched up by her thighs and her once white shirt was stained almost brown and torn to shreds. I felt a blush creeping up my neck and looked away. It wasn't appropriate to look at Luna when she was in such a state.

With my head turned to the left I had a plain view of the single door; painted black and without a handle. Anyone could go mad in this room. Maybe that is what the builders intended.

I heard a soft moan coming from Luna's side of the room. I chanced a glance in her direction and saw she had woken as well.

"WERREAREREE?" was the first noise to escape her chapped and bloody lips.

I assumed she meant to say, "Could you please inform me as to the state of our whereabouts, dearest Neville." However, she looked as though simply a four-syllable sentence was far in the future let alone proper grammar.

Her eyes widened when she saw me. Something had obviously had shocked her a great deal. I looked behind me to see if there was a person sneaking up on me. I saw no one. It was obviously I was what had alarmed her so. This realization hurt more than I liked to think.

"What happ…ppened to you?" She asked in barely more than a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" was all I could think to say.

"Your face…and your leg", I wasn't sure what she meant so I looked down at my body. My felt my face contort in disgust. My leg was bloodied and limp while the rest of my body was bruised. My pants were fairly intact. My shirt had a small blood stain spreading out like a small rose blooming.

"What's wrong with my face?" I begged Luna in desperation. "What's wrong?"

Her face showed no emotion as she informed me that I had my left eye was surrounded with green and purple bruises. I looked away from her in shame. I attempted to move closer towards the door and away from Luna; away from the judgment I knew would come.

The questions that I knew she would soon be asking swam through my battered mind.

"Why didn't you stop the Deatheaters?"

"How could you let yourself get beaten so easily?"

"Why didn't you save me?"

Pain bombarded my body and soul as I attempted to curl into a ball. I wanted to get away from the torture, the sorrow and this place where I will soon be driven mad.


	3. Chapter 3

As I woke up the next morning, I felt considerably better. When you think about it, my life had been so completely crappy before the only way it can go is up form here.

Someone had come in the night and fixed my leg. It had been crudely healed and bandaged. My headache had subsided so I assumed that my eye had been healed too.

I looked around to make sure Luna was still alright. I saw her sitting in the corner playing with the edge of her skirt. The sequins were fraying off and it looked as though she'd been picking at them for hours.

I opened my mouth to say something but no words could capture what I needed to say. How sorry I was. What we needed to do. I finally decided to settle on something nice and simple to get my point across.

"Hi!" I said in a quavering voice.

She raised an eyebrow.

I started to laugh.

And laugh.

And laugh.

I couldn't stop. My lungs were bursting. I clutched my sides in pain but I couldn't cease the never ending flow. I looked at Luna through my tearing eyes. She was looking at me with a slightly tilted head. Her eyes showed confusion and her mouth was slightly open. Her expression only made me laugh harder. She obviously thought I had gone off my rocker.

**I** thought I had gone off my rocker.

What was wrong with me?

I finally started to calm down. My breathing slowed. I closed my eyes.

Wasn't that a great way to start off the infinite amount of time we would have to spend in this bloody box?

Look at a girl and start cracking up. Wow, what a brilliant plan to her heart.

What the bloody hell! Where did that come from? I didn't want to win Luna's heart…or did I? I don't know. I don't know about anything anymore. This whole situation was screwing with my emotions. Flipping them upside down and mixing them up. I was laughing when I should be depressed. I was thinking of love when I should be thinking of the torture that would be soon to come.

Speaking of torture, that's when the door finally opened.


End file.
